


Potworem

by AngelsDream



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: Czy Kylo Ren jest potworem? I czy potwora można poznać, oswoić, pokochać?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Potworem

_ Dawno, dawno temu odległą galaktykę zmroził strach. Na wszystkich częstotliwościach rozległ się złowrogi głos, uważanego za zmarłego, Imperatora Palpatine’a. Imperator ogłosił, że dla wszystkich planet, które mu NIE ulegną, uznając _

_ jego zwierzchnictwo, nastanie Ostateczny Koniec.  _

_ Naczelny Wódz Najwyższego Porządku Kylo Ren, mając dość szaleńców i niekończących się walk, zniszczył kluczowe statki swojej organizacji, po czym wyruszył na planetę Exegol, by pozbyć się Imperatora.  _

_ W trakcie wyprawy ścieżki Kylo Rena i Rey “Znikąd”, kobiety niezwykle silnej Mocą, spadkobierczyni Zakonu Jedi, ponownie wielokrotnie się skrzyżowały.  _

_ Łącząca mężczyznę i kobietę więź Mocy sprawiła, że oboje stanęli do walki z Palpatinem, każde z własnych pobudek. Sprzymierzeni po raz kolejny, ramię w ramię, mimo dzielących ich różnic.  _

_ Rey za zwycięstwo przyszło zapłacić najwyższą cenę... _

Kiedy Kylo uznał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby Rey przeżyła tę całą swoją walkę ze złem, choć sam postrzegał zło i dobro inaczej od niej, jego decyzji nie przyświecała ani szlachetność, ani chęć odkupienia win. Świat mężczyzny nie mógł istnieć bez tej upartej, odważnej i naiwnej istoty, więc Kylo bez zawahania przelał w jej martwe ciało własną energię, którą zdołał skupić Mocą. Nie zastanawiał się, co będzie dalej. Rey była nietykalna dla wszechświata − w tym dla śmierci − postanowił. 

Jego obsesja, jego porażka, jego zwycięstwo. Jego Rey!

Prawie mdlał z wyczerpania, gdy poczuł muśnięcie na dłoni. Dotykała go, chciała go dotykać − umysł Kylo, rozdarty jak zawsze − rozpływał się jednocześnie ze zmęczenia i ekscytacji. 

Rey zamrugała, zdziwiona i zagubiona, ale po chwili najwyraźniej zrozumiała, że zawrócił ją zza granicy śmierci. Oczy kobiety błyszczały bezgranicznym szczęściem, chwyciła twarz Kylo w dłonie, po czym szepnęła:

− Ben… − I pocałowała go. 

Tak po prostu, jakby czekała na ten moment, odkąd się poznali. 

Jeśli tak, nie była w tym osamotniona.

Mimo, to powinien był ją powstrzymać i wyjaśnić, że jeśli Rey pragnęła akurat Bena Solo, to Kylo nie potrafił i nie chciał jej pomóc. Ale mężczyzna dawno temu przestał przejmować się rzeczami, które powinno się robić albo mówić. Oszołomiony doznaniem, odwzajemnił pieszczotę z całą pasją, której w końcu nie musiał powstrzymywać; jeśli Rey zdołała wyczuć jego brak doświadczenia, nie zniechęciło jej to. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, Kylo zdążył pomyśleć, że naprawdę dziwnie czuje się ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej był naprawdę szczęśliwy, po czym otoczyła go lodowata, nieprzenikniona ciemność. 

  
  


− Ben… − Cichy szept sprawił, że mężczyzna spróbował otworzyć oczy, obrócić się w kierunku, skąd docierał do niego znajomy, miękki głos. 

Bez skutku, ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Palący wstyd rozlał się gorzkim smakiem na języku Kylo. Bezsilny i bezradny, wrzeszczał w myślach, a ta rozpacz wlała się w pustkę. Kylo nie czuł Mocy, nie był w stanie odszukać więzi, łączącej go dotąd z Rey. Czy taka była cena za to, że oboje przeżyli? 

Wszyscy, na których dotąd mu zależało, zawodzili go lub porzucali, nie zaskoczyło go, że dotyczyło to także Mocy, tylko z Rey ostatecznie było inaczej. 

Kobieta mówiła coś bardzo cicho. Pocieszała go? Witała? Pytała o coś? Nie wiedział. Kylo Ren był jednak wojownikiem, więc najwyższym wysiłkiem zmusił się do uchylenia powiek. 

Światło raziło go i sprawiało ból. Każdy głębszy oddech nadwyrężał połamane upadkiem żebra. Mówić już nawet nie próbował, choć bardzo chciał ją poprawić, gdyż najwyraźniej uparcie nie dostrzegała prawdy.

_ Przykro mi, skarbie, ale Bena tu nie ma _ , pomyślał.

− Ben, jak to dobrze, że… − Znów nazwała go złym imieniem. 

Imieniem, którego nie chciał i które odrzucił z wyboru. 

_ Później _ , obiecał sam sobie bezgłośnie. 

Ponownie odpłynął w ciemność, tym razem ze świadomością, że Rey delikatnie trzymała jego dłoń w swoich. 

Obudził się ze snu bez snów. 

Leżał w wygodnym szpitalnym łóżku, przykryty kocem. W schludnym, niedużym pomieszczeniu bez okien panował tym razem przyjemny półmrok. Kylo rozejrzał się na boki, obok łóżka stało puste krzesło. Z trudem spróbował się podnieść, bez skutku. Był tak słaby, że nie miał się nawet siły na to wściec, choć bardzo chciał! 

W pierwszej chwili żałował, że Rey nie ma przy nim, ale potem pomyślał, że to lepiej, że kobieta nie widzi go w tym stanie. 

Do pokoju wjechał z korytarza piszczący donośnie, droid, który często towarzyszył Rey, choć formalnie należał do tego kogucącego, bezczelnego pilota, pupilka Lei. Kylo skrzywił się z niesmakiem, ale BB-8 nie wydawał się tym zniechęcać. Podjechał blisko krawędzi łóżka, po czym postukał go w dłoń delikatnie ramieniem śrubokręta.

Gdyby tylko mógł wciąż korzystać z Mocy, mężczyzna chętnie walnąłby droidem o ścianę, ale urządzenie najwyraźniej czegoś od niego oczekiwało, więc Kylo powoli przekręcił się na bok, po czym warknął:

− Czego chcesz? 

Droid odpowiedział szybką serią pisków i skrzeków, których zmęczony umysł Kylo nie był w stanie zrozumieć. 

− Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, zrób to ciszej i wolniej − mruknął. 

BB-8 wydał z siebie pojedynczy przeciągły dźwięk, po czym wyjechał z pokoju, by za moment wrócić z innym, mniejszym droidem, wyglądającym jak suszarka do włosów na małym kółku. 

Kylo zastanawiał się, czy umarł i trafił do zaświatów dla ludzi, których inni oceniali jako złych… 

Mniejszy droid wydawał się wystraszony, chował się za BB-8, ale jednocześnie zdołał wykrztusić coś, czego Kylo nie dosłyszał, a co przypominało słowa.

Mężczyzna wiedział, że jeśli teraz wrzaśnie, droidy uciekną, więc odetchnął głęboko i tak łagodnie, jak umiał, powiedział:

− Powtórz głośniej, proszę.

− Wiadomość − skrzeczał droid. − Zgoda − dodał. 

BB-8 zawtórował serią irytujących zgrzytów. 

Kylo zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Rey tak lubiła to uparte  _ urządzenie _ .

Oba roboty powinny się go bać, a mimo to, zdawały się go traktować neutralnie, jakby ktoś, do kogo droidy były przywiązane, je o to poprosił. Ktoś dostatecznie dobry i naiwny, by wierzyć, że tak należało postąpić. 

Kylo Ren uznał, że nic nie straci, odwzajemniając się maszynom uprzejmością. 

Jęknął, przekręcając się na bok do końca. Ta bezsilność sprawiała, że naprawdę miał ochotę w coś uderzyć.

− Wyrażam zgodę na odtworzenie wiadomości − szepnął, dysząc z wyczerpania. 

BB-8 aktywował rzutnik i wyświetlił niewielką holograficzną sylwetkę Rey, która po chwili spojrzała w kierunku Kylo, a następnie zaczęła mówić: 

− Przykro mi, że nie będzie mnie przy tobie przez kilkanaście dni, może dłużej, Ben… − Kylo bezwiednie zacisnął zęby, gdy po raz kolejny użyła imienia kogoś, kto od dawna był martwy.

Hologram kontynuował:

− Muszę pomóc przy rozlokowaniu na bezpiecznych planetach kilku zbuntowanych garnizonów stormtrooperów, którzy poprosili Ruch Oporu o azyl. Nie mogę tego zostawić tylko na głowie Finna. Chciałabym jednak, żebyś wiedział, że wrócę i mam nadzieję, że zastanę cię w dobrym zdrowiu. − Niewielka sylwetka Rey na chwilę zamarła, po czym o wiele ciszej dodała: 

− Dziękuję. 

Tu nagrana wiadomość się kończyła. 

BB-8 podjechał jeszcze bliżej, jakby oczekiwał pochwały albo czekał na kolejne polecenia. Kylo, poruszony tym, że Rey pomyślała, żeby uprzedzić go o swojej nieobecności, odruchowo wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w kierunku droida. 

Mniejszy z robotów zareagował natychmiastowo: 

− Nie dziękuję, nie dziękuję! − Po czym wyjechał z pomieszczenia jakby się gdzieś spieszył. 

Droid Damerona pozwolił na muśnięcie palcami po głowie. Zagwizdał z aprobatą i powoli poturlał się w głąb ciemnego korytarza. 

− Synu − powiedziała Leia, a Kylo nie mógł nie docenić, jak genialną była dyplomatką. 

Wciąż uznawała go za swoje dziecko, ale przezornie uniknęła używania któregokolwiek z jego imion. 

− Wiem, że nie śpisz i wiem też, że jesteś zmęczony… − Głos starszej kobiety nagle się załamał.

Musiała odetchnąć, żeby móc mówić dalej. 

Kylo odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Z każdym dniem odzyskiwał siły, przynajmniej fizyczne. Jeszcze nie wstawał sam, ale już przynajmniej nie odpływał co chwila w niebyt. Dawno temu chciał ją zranić, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. 

Rzygał wojną, walką i ciągłym lizaniem starych ran.

− Matko − wychrypiał.

Wciąż był jej synem, choć nie takim, jakiego pragnęła i jakiego się spodziewała. 

Leia, księżniczka, ale też najważniejsza generał Ruchu Oporu załkała, wzruszona i smutna jednocześnie. Rey mogła się nabrać na własne oczekiwania, ale Lei Organy nie dało się oszukać. Nie, żeby Kylo zamierzał kłamać. Nie wstydził się tego, kim był. Żałował niektórych swoich decyzji, ale nie był w stanie cofnąć czasu, więc przepraszanie według niego nie miało sensu. 

− Synu − zaczęła Leia jeszcze raz − wiemy, co zrobiłeś z flotą Najwyższego Porządku.

− I z dowództwem − wtrącił. − Z większością dowództwa − doprecyzował. 

Leia przymknęła oczy, jakby próbując przekonać sama siebie, że niektóre śmierci są potrzebne i uzasadnione. Zacisnęła dłonie razem, jak zawsze, kiedy − gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem − musiała mu przekazać coś, o czym wiedziała, że go zasmuci, zrani albo zawiedzie. Znał ten gest i tę minę na pamięć. Milczał.

− Ci, którzy ocaleli z pogromu, życzyli ci śmierci, Nowa Republika żądałaby twojej egzekucji, część Ruchu Oporu także, więc o tym, że przeżyłeś wiem ja, Rey i kilka najbardziej zaufanych osób. Oficjalnie jesteś… − odchrząknęła − martwy dla galaktyki.

Przerażona, odsunęła się o krok, gdy wybuchnął obłąkańczym śmiechem. 

To, co dla kogokolwiek innego byłoby prawdopodobnie wyrokiem i wygnaniem, dla Kylo było wolnością. Śmiech płynnie przeszedł w bolesny, suchy kaszel. Leia zbliżyła się do łóżka, na którym leżał od wielu dni, musnęła palcami okrywający mężczyznę koc. 

Kylo Ren, nawet nie będąc już wrażliwym na Moc, potrafił zapanować nad własnym ciałem, wyciszyć umysł, wyrównać oddech. 

− Obawiałaś się, że mnie to zmartwi, matko? − zapytał. 

Leia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ledwie widocznie. Kylo pomyślał, że było warto, dla takich właśnie drobiazgów. Podźwignął się, żeby usiąść. Oparty o wezgłowie łóżka spojrzał na matkę uważnie. Pamiętał, że niedawno wierzył, że nie zobaczy jej już nigdy. Niewiele brakowało… Tymczasem stała obok niego, uczesana i ubrana jak zawsze z największą dbałością o szczegóły; wprawdzie nie zdołała ukryć przed nim ani swojego zmęczenia, ani kruchości, której nie spodziewał się u niej kiedykolwiek dostrzec, ale była blisko i odwzajemniała jego spojrzenie z czułością. 

− Zrozumiałam jedno − odparła. − Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zadałam sobie trudu, żeby cię poznać i zrozumieć − przyznała otwarcie. 

Tym razem to Kylo Ren się uśmiechnął, półgębkiem, ale bez złośliwości. 

Jego matka wreszcie znalazła prawdę, na którą oboje czekali wiele lat. Wyciągnął dłoń, a ona chwyciła ją w swoje ręce i uścisnęła. Gdy przechylił głowę w jej kierunku, Leia po prostu pogłaskała go po włosach. 

Bardzo delikatnie musnęła palcami bliznę na twarzy. Tej pamiątki nigdy nie chciałby się pozbyć, nawet gdyby mógł to zrobić. 

− Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, synu, powiedz mi, proszę − szepnęła Leia. − Tym razem po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj, wysłucham cię, przysięgam − dodała z pasją. 

Skinął głową. W oczach kobiety malował się ogrom emocji, aż w końcu odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju. 

Kylo pomyślał, że jeśli potworom wolno jest marzyć, on marzył właśnie o tym: o wyjściu z tego pieprzonego pokoju. 

Rey dotrzymała słowa. Tak jak się po niej spodziewał. 

Wróciła, zanim minęło dwadzieścia standardowych dni od momentu wyświetlenia wiadomości. 

Musiała przybiec do niego prosto z hangaru. Na twarzy miała smugę brudu, jej włosy były lekko splątane, tym bardziej, że nie związała ich w trzy charakterystyczne koczki, tylko upięła w taki sposób, by spływały luźno na ramiona. Miała na sobie szarą tunikę i pasujące do niej spodnie. 

Kylo uświadomił sobie, że doskonale pamięta tę fryzurę i te ubrania. Rey chciała mu przypomnieć moment, w którym pierwszy raz zrozumieli, jak dużo ich łączy. jakby kiedykolwiek mógł zapomnieć tamte chwile. Wielokrotnie wspominał każdą sekundę ich wzajemnego wyznania, które stanowiło fundament ich jedni.

Po łączącej ich Mocą więzi nie został w mężczyźnie nawet ślad, ale to nie zmieniło uczuć, jakimi darzył Rey.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

Skinął jej głową, starając się wyglądać godnie, wciąż przykuty do łóżka.

Czuł się dziwnie bez swojego czarnego uniformu i peleryny. Miał na sobie luźne, lekkie ubrania szpitalne. Włosy, nieobcięte na czas, wpadały mu do oczu. Przynajmniej zdołał się umyć i ogolić. 

_ Słaby i żałosny, _ podpowiadał mu w głowie jego własny głos. 

− Ben. − Znów to zrobiła. 

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, dosłownie wbił w nią spojrzenie, jakby chciał ją unieruchomić, dolną wargę przygryzł przy tym tak mocno, aż poczuł smak krwi, a potem odpowiedział tylko dwoma słowami:

− Kylo Ren. 

Kobieta krzyknęła cicho, uświadamiając sobie natychmiast, jak wielki popełniła błąd. 

Rozumiał ją, w jednej sekundzie wszelkie jej złudzenia rozwiały się jak dym na wietrze. Prawda potrafiła być bolesna, a nawet okrutna. Ale nie chciał jej okłamywać. Nie było nikogo innego przed nią, nie będzie żadnej innej, gdy ona odejdzie. Wiedział to od ich walki na Ilum.

− Ja… Ja… − zaczęła się jąkać. 

Zwiesiła ramiona, iskierki radości zgasły w jej brązowych oczach. 

Potwór nie opuścił głowy, nie okazał wstydu, nie pozwolił, by rozdarte bólem serce pokonało go raz jeszcze, jak wtedy, kiedy Rey odcięła się od niego w Mocy. 

Mocy, za którą nie tęsknił. Pozbawiony dostępu do wszelkich jej możliwości, zrozumiał, że przy jego  _ charakterze  _ i  _ skłonnościach _ Moc tylko zaciemniała ocenę sytuacji, wyrywała go z tu i teraz, mamiła wizjami czy głosami. 

Według Mocy Rey miała mu ulec i wraz z nim rządzić galaktyką, tymczasem wyglądała jakby ją złamał i pokonał. Nie był w stanie tego dłużej znieść. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Drżał na całym ciele, a do oczu nabiegły mu łzy. A kiedy myślał, że więcej już nie wytrzyma, Rey otworzyła usta i powiedziała płaskim, wypranym z emocji tonem: 

− Wybacz mi tę pomyłkę, potrzebuję czasu, żeby to sobie poukładać.

I, a jakże, wyszła z pokoju. Z tego pieprzonego więzienia, którego nie mógł ani zniszczyć, ani opuścić. 

Kylo Ren po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczął żałować, że nie umarł kilkanaście tygodni wcześniej. Wplótł palce we własne włosy, chwycił kosmyki tuż przy skórze i szarpnął z całej siły. Ból sprawił, że cierpienie na chwilę zbladło. 

Gdy opuścił ręce i rozluźnił dłonie, włosy rozsypały się po pościeli i podłodze wokół łóżka...

Leżał, wpatrzony w sufit, kiedy w korytarzu usłyszał kroki. Spodziewał się Lei, zmartwionej po rozmowie ze swoją ulubienicą, przygotował się na próby pocieszenia i frazesy, za które Kylo znienawidził swojego wuja i zasady Jedi, ale to Rey wróciła do niego w środku nocy.

Bez słowa podeszła do łóżka Kylo. Na szczęście droid sprzątający wieczorem starannie wykonał wszystkie obowiązki. Mężczyzna nie chciałby w tej sytuacji tłumaczyć się z tego, co wcześniej zrobił. 

Rey była wyprostowana jak struna, i tak samo napięta. Starał się podnieść i przynajmniej usiąść, żeby nie czuć się przy jej sile i pewności ruchów jak bezużyteczna szmaciana kukiełka, ale kobieta położyła mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Jej dotyk paraliżował go i jednocześnie parzył. 

Była jedynym człowiekiem, któremu ulegał tak po prostu, bez uczucia, że przegrywa albo cokolwiek traci.

W nocnym słabym oświetleniu przypodłogowych lampek twarz Rey wydawała się blada jak u ducha, ale Kylo czuł, jak jej ciało drży − żywe i obecne − gdy w końcu szepnęła przez zaciśnięte przejęciem zęby: 

− Kylo Renie − Sięgnęła po jego dłoń i chwyciła ją z całej siły. − Wiem, co zrobiłeś i jaką zapłaciłeś za to cenę − mówiła, a on nie potrafił oderwać od niej oczu, spijał każde słowo − byłabym… byłabym potworem, gdybym odrzuciła twoje serce, tylko dlatego, że spowija je cień. − Wyznała, po czym po kolei ucałowała każdy z palców dłoni, którą ofiarował jej swoje życie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pokochałam tę postać jako Kylo Rena i po obejrzeniu IX części zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy Rey mogłaby zakochać się właśnie w Kylo, nie w Benie. Czy konieczna jest całkowita zmiana, włącznie z powrotem do imienia, którego przynajmniej według zeszytu komiksowego mężczyzna nie znosił i traktował jako brzemię. Wszystko to doprowadziło do powstania pomysłu, który widzicie powyżej.


End file.
